An aircraft brake system may include a brake pedal and a brake pedal sensor. The brake pedal sensor may be a linear variable differential transformer (“LVDT”). The LVDT may output a voltage. The voltage may vary depending on the position of the brake pedal. A brake control unit (“BCU”) may measure the voltage. The BCU may prevent braking unless the brake pedal is pressed beyond a pedal idle threshold. The BCU may comprise a hardware idle threshold and a software idle threshold. In response to the voltage indicating a pedal position beyond the hardware idle threshold and the software idle threshold, the BCU may permit a braking force to be applied to the aircraft brakes.